


Wake Up Call

by saladfingers



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 02:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20481182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saladfingers/pseuds/saladfingers
Summary: His desk is cluttered with millions of things out of proportion. Clothes are strewn across every available piece of furniture.





	Wake Up Call

Kimball wakes up from a long-needed nap just as the phone rings. He sits up sleepily and stares around his room. It is a mess. His desk is cluttered with millions of things out of proportion. Clothes are strewn across every available piece of furniture. He scouts out a dimmed light a little distance from the bed. He shifts his position a small bit, hoping his pillow will not relieve its cling, but also hoping it won't snag on the bedsprings and pull him back. He fumbles for his offending object, noticing the time without checking caller ID. It’s only a quarter till six.

"Agen' Djho." He’s shocked at how slurred his voice has become.

"We have a case." Abbott's voice rings out. "Uh… you okay?"

_Great. Another early morning crime. _"Juth wote…" He stops talking and tries a few vocal exercises. "Just woke up, Sir." He yawns.

"Well… take a shower or something." He sounds a bit uncomfortable giving him advice.

While he gives Agent Cho the case's address and statistics, Kimball’s pillow transfers its position and Cho unwittingly replaces him as the pillow. The pillow is soft and comfortable… but very hard in some places. It connects to him in all the right places and Kimball lets out an involuntary, uncharacteristic squeal, embarrassed that he had been on the phone at this moment.

"…with two… are you positive you're okay?"

"Mmm-hmm…" Kimball chuckles lightly, not trusting himself to say another word.

Abbot already knows about the crime-fighting duo. He also most assuredly knows what is happening on the other end of the phone. However, it is his job to debrief his employers. _Probably what agent Cho is doing to our consultant at the moment._ He shudders at the mysterious mental image which just inhabited his mind.

"Right, right… well, I trust you're a bit busy at the moment…"

"Mmm-hmm!" The last half of the mutter turns into a shrill shriek.

"I'll text you the address and Fisher can fill you in." He tries to hurry. "You and Jane get out of that house and get to work in twenty minutes."

"Ohhhhhh!" His voice is a mix of pleasure for Patrick and anger toward Abbot.

"Twenty minutes," He tries to regain his position. "Or one of you loses a job."

"Now, that's not fair, Dennis." Patrick takes the phone from Kimball with a whole-hearted smile. "Kimball and I have still got _at least_ twenty minutes more of catching up to do."

He ends the call with a small chuckle and nibbles on the edges of Kimball’s half-smirk, half-scowl. "Now, where was I?"


End file.
